Many applications involve circuits requiring two input power signals to be combined into one output signal to be operated on by following circuits. Known prior art circuits for accomplishing power combination are passive, that is not including active devices. Such circuits exact a penalty in that the output power is less than the sum of the total input power by, for example five to ten percent, the loss increasing with increasing frequency. This loss is compensated by preamplifier or post amplifier circuits increasing circuit complexity. Furthermore, where greater than two-way power combination is required, it is common to cascade two or more power combiners to accomplish the task with consequent increase in power loss. In some applications it is desirable to have unequal power in the two or more input power signals and still have a correctly phased combined power output signal. Thus, by way of example, for input power P1 and P2 bearing a 2-to-1 relationship an output power of P=P1+P2 results. In such circuits, as with equal power combination circuits, a loss is incurred in passing through the power combiner.